As disclosed in PTLs 1 to 7, there has been a known power transfer system which contactlessly transmit and receive electric power using a power transmission device and a power receiving device. According to the power transfer systems disclosed in these documents, a shape of a power transmission coil on the power transmission device and a shape of a power receiving coil on the power receiving device substantially match with each other.